koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Tashigi/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Tashigi. One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 *"All hands, prepare for battle!" *"I have no intention of handing this territory over to you!!" *"This is an important battle! I will forgive defeat!" *"I won't let you do whatever you want!" *"I'm gonna keep going too!" *"The Marines now occupy this area!" *"Grief is inevitable, but the battle has already begun...!" *"We've gained control over the area!" *"Trespassing in this area is strictly forbidden!" *"You lose!!" *"I win!!" *"That's as far as you go!" *"Prepare yourself!" *"That was close...!! So that's the true power of the Seven Warlords of the Sea..." *"Straw Hat Luffy... I won't overlook any Pirate presence here!" *"Stop it with these weird names! My subordinates will laugh at me!" *"Are you going easy on me because I'm a woman? Fight seriously!" *"You guys are a pirate crew. I cannot overlook your presence here!" *"Caesar, you aren't a scientist! You're nothing but a scoundrel!!" *"Huh...? I beat Smoker...? No way!!" *"Don't you dare show your face in front of us again!" *"You pirates create trouble all over the world. That's why no one lives in peace!" *"That black sword, aka Night, is a Supreme Grade Sword. Just amazing!" *"My apologies... But I've got to do this!" *"This is...my justice...!" *"Evil will not be forgiven!" *"I won...? Really...?" *"While working my swordsmanship. I'm collecting famous swords held by evil." *"With this, I can finally say that I am a peerless swordswoman...!!" *"With this, I've proven myself a swords-woman! Now people will take me seriously!" *"Bravo!" *"What strength...!! What do I have to do to move like that?" *"They took down 1000 enemies alone...?! Becoming a peerless Marine would be easy!" *"The strength to take down 1000 alone... Something's fishy...!" *"Time to mop up the rest of the enemy!" *"No way! I've gotta do something...!" *"Everyone, we cannot give up now!" *"Well done! Everyone, take heart!" *"This isn't enough for me to throw in the towel!" *"It can't be helped if I get made fun of! I will force them back on my own!" *"The enemy is running away! After them!" *"They're pushing us back...!! We've gotta cut through them!!" *"That's it...! I request assistance! It's urgent!" *"I won't allow anymore of this!" *"Providing cover!" *"I'm heading out!" *"No matter what happens. My sense of justice is unchanging!" *"Help! Please... I beg of you, please send help!" *"They've got me on the ropes! Send backup fire immediately! Please!" *"Now I can fight again!! Thank you so much!" *"Thanks to you, Smoker, I was saved... I've got to learn to get through by myself for next time." *"The Straw Hat Pirates... How much stronger can they get?" *"I can't believe...the Seven Warlords of the Sea are this strong." *"I'll protect you guys!" *"I'm going to protect that territory!" *"Vice-Admiral Garp! Well done, sir!" *"I can't believe...the Seven Warlords of the Sea are this strong." *"As expected of the Seven Warlords of the Sea! They'd be a big threat as enemies." *"Get out of my way!!" *"Pirates are evil! I cannot overlook you!" *"Pirates are pirates! I have no intention to team up with you guys!" *"As a swordsman, I wish to challenge you to a duel!" *"Straw Hat!! I'll bring you down!!" *"Stop giving me that strange glare!!" *"You go easy on women because you think they're weak. Well, I won't let you win!" *"Hawk-Eye...! Even if I have no chance of winning, I have to challenge you." *"After we've come so far... It's not fair!" *"Sorry... I have to...rest for a bit." *"I will not be able to fight until the end... My apologies!!" *"The enemy has retreated! Defense successful!" *"We crushed the enemy! Victory is ours!" *"We won... We really won!!" Category:Quotes